Rouge
by persephoneapple
Summary: Somewhere around his fourth drink, Harry made up his mind that he would convince Malfoy that there were benefits to kissing the Boy-Who-Lived. And not just in secret. Harry/Draco [AO3 tags: kissing, secret relationship, professors]


**Rouge**  
**Harry/Draco, Pansy [PG, 888 words]**  
**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I'm writing for fun and not for profit.  
**A/N:** unbeta'd, weird use of lipstick, and the ending's rushed. Written for hp_may_madness using the prompt: kink: kissing.  
**Summary: **Somewhere around his fourth drink, Harry made up his mind that he would convince Malfoy that there were benefits to kissing the Boy-Who-Lived. And not just in secret.

* * *

Rouge

If Harry could find any fault in their relationship, it was that Malfoy didn't like public displays of affection. Thus the main reason for it being kept a secret.

Harry really wanted to change that, so he figured he'd start with something small. It didn't have to be much, Harry reasoned, not when he had witnessed the disaster of Ron's oh-so-_wonderful_ fling with Lavender, but he was still human. And while what happened in the privacy of their home was amazing, he still wanted small reminders throughout the day such as holding hands and kissing.

Harry admitted to himself that being in love might have addled his mind.

It was at the Leaky Cauldron where Harry had this brilliant idea. He had all of his brilliant ideas there, and since Malfoy was away at a Potions conference and Ron was on holiday, Harry drank to his heart's content. Somewhere around his fourth drink, he made up his mind that he would convince Malfoy that there were benefits to kissing the Boy-Who-Lived. And not just in secret.

In the harsh light of day, his brain tried to tell him that kissing Malfoy while wearing lipstick was ridiculous. Sure, it would mark Malfoy as Harry's for the moment, but then Malfoy might possibly be angry at being humiliated. To which Harry could respond that keeping their relationship a secret was worse, at least to him. It made complete sense. Of course it did.

Harry could take the safe option and use lip balm. It was clear, very discrete, and if caught, he had the excuse of saying it helped heal his chapped lips. Never mind that he could always use magic to achieve the same effect.

Yet, Harry didn't do anything by halves, and knew that the only way to convince Malfoy was if he went all out and used lipstick. The prospect made him a little nervous and suddenly, defeating the Dark Lord for a third time didn't seem quite so bad.

Gathering his courage, one day after finishing lecturing his First Year Ravenclaw class Harry asked Pansy for a favour. As expected, she laughed until in a fit of madness, which Harry would later claim desperation, he said that Draco liked it.

"All right," she agreed, smirking, and Harry could see her mentally filing away this information to use later. Slytherins always wanted blackmail material on one another and this detail took the cake. But she kept her promise and ordered the lipstick.

When Harry opened it in secret, he was surprised to find it was a bright shade of red with a normal sounding name: Candy Apple. He'd figure Pansy would go with something more scandalous to humiliate him, but what did he know about these matters?

On the morning that Malfoy returned, Harry waited patiently in a hidden alcove in a hallway leading to the entrance of the dungeons. He had already smeared the lipstick on his lips. He didn't care that it wasn't perfect since it would be ruined in a few seconds anyway.

Harry reached out and pulled Malfoy closer to him, enjoying the woodsy smell of his cologne. He pressed his nose against Malfoy's throat, inhaling deeply before starting to kiss him on every available inch of skin. Malfoy moaned, spurring Harry on to begin biting him as well, soothing it over with a lick. When that wasn't enough, Harry pulled on the silk shirt until a few buttons popped off.

"Potter, what's gotten into you? What if someone sees?" Malfoy was breathing erratically, but that didn't stop him from threading his fingers through Harry's hair and guiding him back up for a heated kiss.

When they broke apart, Harry struggled to say, "Let them. I want us to stop being a secret."

Malfoy held still and then leaned closer to his ear, whispering, "Is that what this is? I was wondering why you would suddenly smear wax on your face on a whim. Never mind that it's lipstick and one that Pansy would wear when we dated."

When Harry didn't respond, Malfoy pushed him slightly away and muttered _Lumos_. "It looks better on you, though," he said, sounding amused.

Through half-fogged glasses, Harry could see that Malfoy's eyes were dilated and he gasped at the sight before him. The red smears were a stark contrast on Malfoy's pale skin and Harry reached out and smeared the lipstick out until it looked a faint blush, mesmerized at the sight.

"You knew?" Harry asked.

"Of course I knew, Potter. I could practically smell every ingredient used."

"And you're not angry?"

Malfoy shook his head. "At what? You will never be subtle, Gryffindor that you are, but I suppose that can't be helped."

"So, we're okay?"

Malfoy nodded. "We're okay. Now, while I enjoy these clandestine meetings, I'm late for class." He reached up to wipe the lipstick off, but Harry reached out and grasped his hand, entwining them. Malfoy looked down and arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Leave it. I rather like the look on you."

"I'm not walking into a classroom full of students like this, Potter." A second later, Malfoy was clean and Harry sighed at the loss. "Tonight, however, you're more than welcome to discuss other… proclivities. After pulling this stunt, I do wonder what thoughts go unfiltered in your mind, Potter."


End file.
